


Requiem of the Moonlight's Eclipse

by aria_vitali



Series: Elegy of the Celestial Gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Character Death, Character Development, Comfort/Angst, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Gods, Honor, Loneliness, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Moon, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past, Political Alliances, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Self-Acceptance, Stars, Sun God, Unresolved Emotional Tension, political strife, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: First and foremost, I want to especially thank Tito and Joe for all the encouragement that they've given me regarding my writing. I have been debating on posting my work for a while, but I've never had the confidence to do so until now. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have the courage to break out of my shell. Thank you so much for everything. You guys are awesome <3
Relationships: Elysia Lukos | Elysia Demerji'an/Codec Cavaliere, Elysia Lukos | Elysia Demerji'an/Declan Galmorra, Elysia Lukos | Elysia Demerji'an/Xenon Lukos, Sachiel Zenith/Sofiel Zenith
Series: Elegy of the Celestial Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Once, long ago, eons prior to the creation of man, there existed a celestial realm far beyond the mortal reach. In this realm, there was a god whom lived in their solitude. This god was lonely and no one knows for how long this god had existed; simply that they were there. 

In their loneliness, they split themselves into three, so they may always be in the company of another. One became known as the Sun, who shone proudly in its bright zenith. The second became known as the Moon, whose infinite wisdom had guided the path of many in the dark. The last became known as the Star, bountiful in nature, to display the hope that the god had for the three’s future.

With their power, the siblings created the earth, the skies and the oceans for mighty creatures to roam and thrive. Their numbers grew abundant and the god - now in three - bestowed blessings so that balance may be kept. At the end, the god was happy.

But, one day, the Moon came upon a blackened creature who somehow manifested in an unknown part of the world that the god had created. They became known as the Forgotten, borne of the hatred that some children felt from at the thought of slipping from the god’s memory during their time of indulgence. So, the Forgotten poisoned the Moon and their knowledge, sending them into an everlasting rage filled with envy and discontent.

Upon learning this, the Sun scoured for a solution alone, but their efforts proved for naught as they were not as cultured as their sibling. So, they turned to the Star in an act of desperation. When the Moon discovered this, they branded them both as traitors and plunged the realms into millennia of war. For the first time, the worlds the god created displayed the anguish which had gone unnoticed.

So the Star, so terribly distraught with the fighting between their siblings, created a covenant between their counterparts. That they would rule over their own respective realms in methods divided so that they may never need to bear witness to their other’s presence ever again. In agreement, the Moon had walked away, a piece of the god lost from the whole.

Unknowing of what to do, the Sun appealed to the Star once more, pleading them to watch over their sibling before turning away in sulking light. Conflicted but understanding, the god within the Star split itself once more into millions of fragments, which they did scatter across which they had created. So that the Star may watch over their siblings in utmost neutrality from all corners of the celestial for eons to come and pass. The Star in its plenty held on to the hope that, one day, the god will be able to be made whole again.


	2. Royalty in Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I want to especially thank Tito and Joe for all the encouragement that they've given me regarding my writing. I have been debating on posting my work for a while, but I've never had the confidence to do so until now. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have the courage to break out of my shell. Thank you so much for everything. You guys are awesome <3

_ In the distance, I saw something that reflected the light. The petals reflected the light into thousands of different colours in all directions around it. When I walked in the direction of the plant, I felt something akin to nostalgia rising in my chest. Even as I kneeled down to take a better glance of the spectacle, there was a sense of comfort assaulting me wave after wave._

It is called a stardrop, _ a voice explained to me._

_ I peered over my shoulder and found a figure standing behind, one whom I cannot remember the face. However, I wasn’t distressed or nervous; it was something like a friend that I have known my entire life. Even as the person crouched beside me, I felt nothing out of place._

For what is the stardrop’s purpose? _ I asked the person without so much as a glance._

_ From the corner of my eyes, I saw their head incline._

It is a valuable medicine, _ the person described. _If you grind the petals into a powder and mix it between different herbs, it can act as a cure all. Though, it works best as a salve for physical wounds…

Such a beautiful thing one would destroy? _ I responded _. In such the harshest of manners, as well?

_ The person chuckled almost grimly. _ That is why most of the world know not of what such a flower does … only that it is a sight to behold.

_ I frowned and shifted myself so that I would be able to sit on the ground._

So why is it you find reason to tell me? _ I retorted _ . And, most importantly, if no other has knowledge of its medicinal purposes, how would _ you _ know?

_ Another chuckle _. That is because you are my….

“Elysia? Elysia!”

My eyes opened with a sudden jolt racking my body. Sunlight immediately covered my sight and forced me to cringe backwards, covering my vision with my hands. Within seconds, a towering figure had taken steps towards me - obvious with the rustling of the grass - to provide shade for my unknowing self.

“There you are,” the person said. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

The sight of familiar emerald eyes looked down on me, the person clad in iron armor and a broadsword to his name. The fabric of his clothing boasted the proud colours of gold and burgundy, the colours of the one and only House Galmorra.

But the only thing I saw was an idiot I’ve known for sixteen years.

“Declan,” I called out in a less-than-amused tone. “What a _ pleasant _ surprise.”

“Shut your mouth, _ Elysia _,” he retorted in feigned annoyance. “I would ask what it is that you’re doing here, but after knowing you for sixteen years, I can already imagine.”

I huffed and rolled over. The grass was soothing as it brushed against my cheek, the sunlight warm now that it wasn’t a bother to my sights. I felt a breeze pass over my body, cooling it to the touch, as it allowed the leaves and vines of the weeping willow tree to dance above. Everything was real and perfect.

Yet, the dream I had was a bit of a bother, enough to overshadow the rambling that Declan was giving me in the far corners of my mind.

“Have you heard of a _ stardrop _, Declan?” I asked, somewhat lost in my musings.

From the corner of my eye, I could see my long time friend cross his arms over his chest.

“From what I remember in studies, it is a flower long extinct now,” he muttered. “Do they also teach you of such a thing?”

I shook my head. “I had a dream of it.”

“Come now, dear girl, how can you dream that you have naught a memory of before?”

I shifted my gaze towards him and he shook his head in response.

“All that dreams consist of are bits and pieces of things you experience in real life,” he continued. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

I pouted. “So pragmatic.”

“‘Tis but the truth, dear Elysia,” Declan grinned. “We must live in the present for those of the future.”

I rolled my eyes. “Surely you’re not here solely to jest. Out with it.”

“Clever girl,” Declan shrugged. “I bring summons from His Highness Lukos himself.”

At the sound of the name, I sat upwards, using my arms behind me to keep myself propped up. 

“Xenon?” I replied with curiosity. “Is something the matter?”

“‘Tis why I suggest that you make haste, sweet Elysia,” Declan tilted his head with a sigh. “Don’t want to keep your benefactor waiting, no?”

I felt my cheeks heat up within seconds as I reached out and grabbed my friend by his sleeve. He was momentarily taken aback but a sly smile eventually made its way across his lips.

“Will you...go with me?” I asked shyly. “It would definitely bring me a sense of relief if you were to accompany me.”

Declan burst in a roar of laughter.

“But of course, my friend!” he responded. “_ Both _ of us were summoned, after all!”

My mind was blank and I stared at him in disbelief, all before I got to my feet and kicked him in the shin. With a huff, I turned to be on my way as embarrassment replaced the vulnerability I had shown my friend. All I heard behind me were howls of laughter.

“Unbelievable,” I growled under my breath. “Absolutely unbelievable.”

The farther I marched away from Declan, over some small hills and skipping on stone steps across a river, the closer I approached towers and pillars of stone. Further yet I walked and I saw bustling life amidst twin markets, houses of the aristocracy and, above all, the castle fortress belonging to His Majesty, the Lukos family. That is, I find my home amidst tall mountains and beautiful wilderness, the olden city Rhalic within Askoz. Despite our nation separating itself from its sister states decades ago, we still hold some measure of prosperity. _ Somehow _.

“Ah, Your Grace,” one of the gate guards greeted me before giving a low bow. “We welcome your return.”

I waved them away and continued my path up the cobblestone steps. It was a matter of time, the length it took for a bird to ascend thirty feet into the air from where it was on the ground, for me to reach the bazaar where the merchants lived.

_Lady Elysia! _ I heard voices cry out to me here and there. I fashioned a small smile on my lips and waved to the citizens in a simple matter. While it is a normal occurrence to be greeted as such, the smiles of the men and women were genuine - something you hardly see among the aristocrats. Even some of the children had taken the opportunity to run up towards me in awe much to the horror of their parents.

“Lucie, Gerald, what do you think you’re doing?!” a woman shrieked, standing aghast.

I giggled and inclined my head. “Worry not, dear mother. I, for one, adore the youth. They bring fond memories from mine own.”

I crouched down to the children’s level, a boy and a girl that I assumed to be siblings, and patted their heads. The girl laughed and the boy’s eyes lit up in amusement.

“Lady Elysia, I want to give you something that I made!” the girl cried out.

I tilted my head to the side. “What may that be, young one?”

The girl reached into her pocket and retrieved a paper fold of what I recognized to be a lotus flower, one I’ve read to thrive in the Far East. I have never been the crafty type, so the girl’s creation only continued to make my heart swell.

“For me, young one?” I asked, feeling just as honored as these children may be feeling just being in contact with me.

When the girl nodded and offered her gift to me, I took it with much appreciation. As their mother approached, I made it a point to stand up and curtsy towards them in respect to those older than myself.

“Please, my lady, the honor is ours!” the mother said with a low bow. “Come now, children. Lady Elysia must be in a hurry.”

I inclined my head. “Worry not, dear mother. I thank you for your dedication to our nation’s younglings. They are well mannered and quite behaved.” I patted the boy’s head once more. “You are doing fine work raising your younglings in the same proud and respectful manner as yourself.”

The woman’s cheeks burned. “I-I thank you wholeheartedly, my lady!”

As I waved the family away, the ghost of a question to where the father may be located, Declan’s voice rang across the plaza near the bazaar.

“Elysia!” he shouted. “My dear _ lost child _, Elysia!”

I grunted and turned my body so that I may march towards him, reaching out to cover his lips with my hands. It was a fruitless endeavor as he, in his knowledge of my common habits, stepped back to avoid my touch to his face. In the end, my palm landed on his breastplate and he wiggled his eyebrows in my direction.

“Please, _ Your Grace, _ ” he said in a playful tone. “Not in the eyes of the _ public _.”

Not having anymore of this, I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms. I felt my eyes begin to water and Declan’s face beginning to pale.

“W-Wait, Elly,” he rushed.

I sniffled. “You’re so crude, Declan. Do you never tire of antagonizing me so?”

“No, Elly, that’s not what I-”

“No matter the origin, I still am but of the female sex. I still hurt and agonize over the most obvious of sleight of hand.”

As Declan reached out to me, I turned away and hid my face in my hands, continue the sniffling charade. While I did so, he was unable to form coherent words in his panic. He stumbled to determine the appropriate approach and some sadistic part of me relished in it.

What did catch me off guard was the feeling of an arm wrap around my waist and a hand brushing against the back of my head. The petting was meant to soothe me as he indeed believed that I was stricken with grief.

“I...I’m sorry,” Declan stammered. “I won’t do it again.”

I sniffled once more and steadied my breathing. I had yet to meet my gaze with his and he stifled a sigh and held me closer.

“I’m sorry!” he continued. “I’m sorry, so forgive me.”

I lowered my hands to peek up at him and at his surprised expression, I simply stuck my tongue teasingly out at him. His hold loosened enough to allow me the opportunity to escape and as I ran away from him with giggles echoing the plaza, the angry voice of the eldest son of House Galmorra rang in return. While those of the middle- and merchant-class adored the banter between us, the closer we ran towards the manors of the High Houses, the more passersby grimaced at our behavior.

“Lord Declan is with _ her _ again today,” I heard.

“I do not see the appeal,” the companion whispered. “We do not even know where she hails from.”

Comments such as this continued making their way towards my ears and began draining the energy from my person. Eventually, I just stopped running altogether, clasping my hands to my chest and peering towards the now marble pavement.

“She is lucky to have been picked up by His Majesty.”

“We have grievances feeding our own and she gets to live in luxury!”

“Tainted blood.”

Tainted.

Tainted.

_ Tainted… _

There was then the sensation of hands pressing against my ears, which silenced the outer voices of the gossipers around me. The aristocrats looked startled and worried for a brief moment before dispersing. When I could no longer see them, the hands pulled away and I turned to find Declan looking less than amused.

“Nobles that know of nothing but idle chatter,” he sighed. “If only their energies can be expensed on the _ frontlines _ than allow the lower classes to fight in their stead, no?”

I eyed him carefully, but my gaze strayed downward once more. Normally, their chidings wouldn’t bother me so it was a shock to myself that my spirits became so low. I was about to ask Declan to leave me be, but his hand came to my line of sight before I managed the courage. I peered up to him once more and he only smiled brightly, the same smile that he had given me the first time we had met.

“Come, Elly,” he beckoned. “Xenon is waiting.”

I hesitated, but eventually conceded and took Declan’s hand, which he pulled so that I could entwine my arm in his to _ formally _ escort me to the castle. His being was as warm as daylight and a true comfort to my turmoil - even as he winked to the palace guards that gave knowing looks to the young lord after witnessing the state of our arrival. 

“Chin up, dear Elysia,” Declan encouraged me. “A smile better suits you and your radiance. Regardless of what the other blasphemous Houses say, you are the beloved daughter of Lord Ilrune Balthsar Lukos, the younger brother to His Majesty Adamar Ethlan Lukos. Have some faith, if not for you, but in the judgment of the ancient house.”

I took a deep breath and nodded. To distract myself, my eyes wandered across the gardens to admire the landscaping and craft of the house servants. While the variety of colours were to appeal to His Majesty’s beloved, there was a type planted in honor of my founding thriving in the garden beds at the entrance to the castle.

“The lilies are a beautiful sight, are they not, dear Elysia?” Declan commented unknowingly.

I fashioned a small smile and nodded before turning my attention to the opening doors. Knowing I was to greet my father amongst the other purebred royals, I straightened my back and held my breath.


	3. A Careful Mask

I remember the day that I met Xenon. Rather, when he had _found_ me amidst the snow on a cold winter’s night. 

That being said, the first memory I have is of snowflakes dancing across the sky from the grayed clouds above. I didn’t necessarily _feel_ anything, perhaps because my body had already succumbed to frostbite from however long I was in the wilderness for.

“Father, there is a girl here!” I remember hearing a young boy cry out in the haze.

Yet, all I could muster the strength for was to just stare at the sky and the fragile crystals falling to the earth. With the crunching of the snow getting closer, I couldn’t help but wonder - where was I? What am I doing here? _Who_ am I?

Eventually, two likened figures of raven hair and sapphire eyes - which I now know to be His Majesty and the crown prince - peered down to me. I lazily shifted my gaze between the two and the crown prince’s eyes widened in shock.

“Father, she breathes!” he shouted.

His Majesty knelt down and pressed his palm to my cheek, a spurt of warmth flooding my skin. 

“Breathe, my son,” he chided the crown prince before turning back to me. “Do you speak, child?”

I parted my lips in an attempt to respond, but the energy was draining fast. My eyes watered and I felt tears streaking down, which prompted His Majesty to take me under his wing. For the days following as I laid in the infirmary, the crown prince visited me often and kept me company. After a week, His Majesty found the time to check on me, as well.

“It is amnesia, Your Majesty,” the royal physician explained. “During treatment, we found burn marks and shallow cuts over the flesh. There was also a trace of daemon dust in her clothing, suggesting wherever she hailed from was under attack.”  
“Any indication of her village?” His Majesty questioned.  
The royal physician shook his head. “Nay, Your Majesty. All traces indicating origin seem to have been quite conveniently erased.”

As the adults were talking, the crown prince introduced himself.

“My name is Xenon!” he exclaimed. “What’s your name?”

I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly, unsure of what he meant. His expression shifted to reflect my confusion.

“You don’t have a name?” he asked.

I looked down to where my hands were placed on my lap, searching within my mind for whatever it is that he meant.

“Name…” I repeated in a whisper.  
“Ah!” Xenon exclaimed. “You spoke!”  
“What?” His Majesty questioned, then turned towards me. My eyes turned to him, his gaze commanding enough to hold my own. “How are you feeling, child?”

I scrunched my face and clenched the fabric of the blanket that covered half my body.

“I...I…” I muttered.  
_Elysia_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind. _Your name. … Elysia …._

My eyes widened as my spine straightened, my attention turned to the empty space directly in front of me. 

“Elysia,” I repeated, then again much louder. “It is … Elysia.”

Suddenly feeling winded and assaulted by vertigo, the world tilted as my body fell sideways. Luckily for me, the crown prince caught me before I could hit the floor.

“Uh-oh,” he chimed. “Are you ok?”

The royal physician clapped his hands, catching the young prince’s attention.

“Now, Your Highness, you must leave little Elysia to rest,” he explained. “Searching and remembering this fragment must have taken much from her. She needs her rest.”  
“But…”  
“Come now, my son,” His Majesty agreed. “He is correct. We shall visit when she next awakens.”

From there, the story ever goes.

I had changed clothing to a simple chiffon dress, mahogany in colour, letting the fabric flow in the breeze. Despite not favoring such things, it is the life of a lady in the high houses. This was especially the case as I curtsied low in front of my uncle, King Adamar. Being of a lower class, Declan knelt as per protocol and knightly respect.

“Elysia, we bid you welcome in your safe return,” he stated.

Beside the King, who donned such royal regalia on top of such fine armor, was a woman of sophistication and beauty that could rival even a goddess of love - that is, Her Majesty Meridian. While her eyes matched that of His Majesty, her hair was like the finest cocoa, slightly darker than my own.

“You seem troubled, my dear,” she fretted with true worry, as only a mother can do. “Did you experience some troubles in the high districts?”

I simply maintained my smile and inclined my head.

“Naught is amiss, my queen,” I answered. “Do forgive me for the air that may have suggested such a thing.”  
The King’s brows knit. “Step forward, Elysia.”

Confusion hit me with the strength of tidal waves as I stared at the king in a daze.

“Your Majesty?” I questioned, not wanting to be impolite.

Yet, all he did was beckon me to him. I turned to Declan for further explanation but even he was astounded by the royal’s sudden command. Thus, I had no choice but to oblige.

  
As I walked the steps to the thrones, I could feel the eyes of the palace guards watching me. While it is certain that we are now family, there are known instances in history, blemishes as usually called, of betrayals and what the scoundrel of the sea call “mutiny.” Nonetheless, I curtsied to the king and his beloved once more and awaited further action. Without hesitation, the king reached up and flicked my forehead as hard as he could, causing me to cry out and hold my head in my hands.

“Y-Your Majesty?!” I stammered.  
“Uncle!” he chided almost childishly. “Uncle and Aunt! How many times must we demand such things!”

Through my teary eyes, I shifted my sights to Queen Meridian and she had rotated her body away to hide her laughter. Extremely flustered, I knew not of what to do or say until the throne room doors had opened once more. I turned to find a man identical to the king, but definitely holding less years to his life.

“F-Father, save me,” I groaned.

My father, named Ilrune and the second son to the current generation of Lukos heirs, raised his brow at the scene before him. In a short moment of analysis, it was obvious that he came to an understanding.

“Lord Brother, must you torment my daughter so?” he sighed. “You continue your jest in front of House Galmorra’s eldest. Have you no shame?”  
King Adamar bellowed in laughter. “Come now, dear brother. Amidst darkened times, we must hold on to any semblance of light lest we lose our way. Pray you have returned with the documents needed?”

Father retrieved sealed letters from the pockets of his own clothing, regalia of our House’s proud colours of red and gold, but much less outstanding than His Majesty’s. 

“But of course,” Father answered. “Did you believe I was to fail you?”  
His Majesty smirked. “Not at all, brother.” He turned to me. “Elysia, I bid you retrieve Xenon from the training grounds. If memory serves this poor uncle of yours well, he had made his way there during his spare time.”

Knowing his game, I brandished a smile and bowed slightly.

“As you wish, dearest _Uncle_,” I responded.

As I was seeing myself out, I could hear the king cheering in his regular doting self. I only sighed, feeling both flattered and defeated at the same time. As I made my way to the western side of the palace where the crown prince is supposedly located, I passed by servants and guards that stepped aside to bow in respect to myself. Yet, I knew what their words were when they think I cannot hear.

“Poor girl is lucky to have been taken in by His Majesty,” they would say. “Not many would see such an opportunity.”  
“She should know her place.”  
“She knows not of her own origins.”

I sighed and brushed locks of hair behind my ear. After making my way to the outdoor pathway, I shifted my gaze to look up once more to the azure skies. I always have felt a sense of longing, but more so the fear of the unknown. If my past was splashed with blood and darkness, how will the Lukos respond? Will I be imprisoned? Will I be executed?

I shook my head, erasing the thoughts from my mind and continued onward. It was quite easy to tell whether I was getting closer by the sound of steel and iron clashing against each other. Many of the soldiers are males, but there is no shortage of female recruits. Regardless, we have an even distribution of healers, swordsman and mages. My lord, the crown prince, is more so proficient with the blade.

Thus, it did not surprise me when I opened the door leading to the outdoor training grounds to find my lord sparring with a recruit. Even if he was not a commander in our military force, he had taken it upon himself to provide his wisdom and teach aspiring warriors. Truly, he is the model heir to the throne.

I had arrived on time to see my lord parry the recruit’s attack and counter. Soon enough, they were on the ground with the blade flying to the side.

“Always mind your stance,” Xenon commented. “Do not leave any openings. If you do, ensure that you have a way of retaliating in turn.”  
“Y-yes, my lord,” the recruit stammered and rubbed the back of his head.

His comrade had leaned down to help his friend up and that was when the prince took notice of my presence.

“Oh, Elysia,” he called out to me, then beckoned me closer.

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and prayed that he did not take notice. Shyly, I made my way towards him and offered a curtsy when reaching a respectable distance.

“My lord,” I said.  
Xenon smiled. “How was your time outside?”  
I inclined my head. “Rather short. But refreshing.”  
“That is good news,” he nodded, then turned to the recruit again. “Training is concluded for today. Get some rest before your shift.”  
“Yes, Your Highness,” the present soldiers responded before making their way to the barracks.   
The prince turned to me once more. “I apologize for calling on you during your time off, Elysia.”  
I shook my head. “Worry not, my lord. You of all people should know where my priorities lie.”  
Xenon smiled helplessly. “That is indeed a problem.”  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
“You are your own person, Elysia. No matter what the others say. The other houses claim your talents are a result of father’s generosity, but you have taken the offer and shaped them to your creations. You haven’t the faintest idea how much Uncle Ilrune boasts your knowledge to the other scholars.”  
“If only I could engage in combat as well as you and His Majesty- I mean, Uncle Adamar can.”  
“Why would you?” he raised a brow, sheathing his sword. “You are a wonderful mage, cousin. ‘Tis a shame you turn away those wishing your tutelage.”  
“I do not find myself worthy, my lord.”

The prince sighed, giving me a helpless shrug as he motioned me to follow him out of training grounds. I obliged and walked by his side in the direction of the throne room. 

“What is it you wished to ask of me?” I asked to break the silence.  
He sighed. “I see your efforts to call Father by name do not apply to me as well.”  
I flushed a bright pink. “‘Tis only courtesy, cousin. You know how the others would react if I were to speak to you so familiarly.”  
“As my father would say, ‘I care naught for them’.”

The prince stopped walking and turned his body towards me, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning in to peer at me rather disapprovingly.

“Well?” he asked.

I hesitated, feeling my heart skip a beat and shifted my eyes to the side for a brief moment.

“Xe-Xenon,” I muttered.

With a sly grin, the prince straightened his posture and looked as content as he could possibly be.

“Now that didn’t prove difficult, now did it?” he answered.  
I frowned. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”  
“Oh, that? I was to ask you personally, cousin. With our state hosting a gathering of members from faraway nations to discuss integration, there will also be a banquet of sorts. I was hoping to be in your accompaniment.”  
I raised a brow. “Is that all? Cousin, if you wished such a thing, all you need do is command it.”  
“‘Tis as I said prior, Elysia. You are your own person. Do not forget.”

From down the hall, a servant of His Majesty was running in our direction and stopped before the prince.

“Your Highness, we have been searching for you!” he exclaimed through his pants.

The prince looked to me in confusion before turning back to the servant.

“Is aught amiss?” he asked.  
“His Majesty is growing impatient!” the servant exasperated. “Please return before he makes true his childish threats of tantrum!”

The prince rolled his eyes, gave me a wink, then turned to follow the servant to the throne room. With a shake of my head, I turned towards another hallway, ignoring the fact that the servant refused to acknowledge my presence.


	4. Practical Lessons

My eyes had wandered outside the window after a pair of beautiful bluebirds had caught my attention. It was not the colour that had my eye, but the way they interacted with each other, dancing in circles in tumbles and twirls as they flew in the air. I was so absorbed in their dance, thinking back to the request cousin made days ago, that I hadn’t noticed my teacher calling out to me until I felt a swing of his wooden pointing stick against my hand. Naturally, I let out an unladylike yelp and turned my gaze back to my front. There, I saw a middle aged man with crimson hair and amber eyes wearing a black and white scholar’s robe.

“My lady, you must not neglect your studies!” he exclaimed.

I waved my hand in the air before holding it close to me, letting my fingers softly massage the area that he had hit.

“Was that absolutely necessary, Axel?” I whined. “Surely a tap would have brought me back!”  
The scholar huffed and crossed his arms. “If it was as soft as a babe’s touch, you would continue making the same mistake. Think of this as a _training_ of sorts.”

With a sigh, Axel turned back towards the board that was a few feet away to continue the lecture that he had been performing to myself, as well as the prince and his personal students.

“Now, princess, pray tell you recall the process to which mages attain their powers,” he said aloud.  
I inclined my head. “Prior to using one’s abilities, the individual must have an affinity for the natural arts. It cannot be given, but birthed to them. When they reach of age and of their choosing, they are able to undergo a trial to obtain a catalyst. Said catalyst is a manifestation of their talents to a physical object, which they can then activate to rewrite the laws of reality.”  
“Very good, my lady,” Axel commented as he began writing on the board with chalk. “And what must be done in order to activate the catalyst … let’s see, Sir Durnell?”

A young man around the same age as the prince jolted in his seat before straightening himself. His tanned cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he responded.

“T-The activation is a passage - a c-code of sorts. It is known only by the mage and acts as a pact between catalyst and user.”  
“Very good, Sir Durnell,” Axel nodded his head without turning back. “Do *try* to stay awake.”

There were soft giggles and chuckles here and there that caused the young man to sink into his seat, but I paid it the barest of attention. I sighed from complete boredom and began tracing circles at the table which I was sitting, eyes at the front while the scholar wrote out headers and historical timelines in which major spells and techniques were theorized and mastered.

“In other realms, there is a strong focus on singular elements, be it for economical purposes or personal preference,” Axel lectured, his back no longer facing us. “Here in Rhalic, the preferences are up to the mage - to what they discover about the self and what they choose to do with it. While we provide the necessities to nurture the hidden potential, at the end of it all, it depends on the mage’s capacity and limitations.”  
“Surely such limitations can be broken, Sir Winrow,” another one of Axel’s students questioned. “‘Tis what training is for, is it not?”  
“Indeed, Miss Velle. However, such training still imposes boundaries that must not be crossed.” Axel turned to both the prince and myself. “Your Highness, Your Grace, please step forward.”

I tilted my head in confusion, but obeyed nonetheless. The prince and I made our way towards the scholar, a respectful distance from both him and each other.

“Your Highness, if you may show your catalyst,” Axel requested.

The prince shifted, slightly nervous. He lifted his hand to reveal a ring with a light blue crystal within its silver frame.

_“Aros, gather in your storms,” _The prince called.

In mere seconds, there were strong gusts of wind that blew in all directions, causing sheets of paper to dance in the air and some of the students to startle. As it calmed, the winds circled with the prince as the epicentre at his feet.

“As you have observed, there was not only the catalyst but also the activation,” Axel explained. “The catalyst, _Aros_, by legend is popularly known as a God of Storms whom had the ability to sink even the mightiest ships in their battle against the great Leviathan. The prince’s talents was manifested into the crystal he wears upon his finger and only he is able to activate it by reciting the pact he made - that is, ‘_gather in your storms_’.” Axel turned to me. “Your Grace, if you would.”

My gaze drifted towards the prince and while he returned mine with slight embarrassment - as he has both the faintest of control for the smallest magik potency - there was some semblance of encouragement. I sighed, somewhat irked to be used as an example and brushed locks of my hair behind my ear to reveal a dangling earring encasing a clear crystal that reflected light into the colours of the rainbow.

“_Eas-_”

My summons was interrupted when I heard the marching of soldiers in the hallway, commanding shouts and tense voices.

“What in the world?” Axel remarked.

While he began stepping towards the exit, I stretched an arm in front of him to block his path and turned my head slightly in his direction.

“Sir Winrow, allow me,” I ordered.  
Axel widened his eyes. “Nonsense! Regardless of our teacher-student relations, you are _still a princess!_”

I smiled ever so slightly at the scholar. He is among the few that respected my position and title. Yet, most of all, he *acknowledged* my existence from the beginning.

“And as a member of the Royal Guard, I beseech you to protect not only His Highness, but your students,” I retaliated.

Without waiting for a response, I ran in the direction the soldiers were headed. Some part of my mind heard the prince’s voice calling to me, but I gave it no payment. I only focused on what was at my front.  
Eventually, following the palace guards led me outside of the castle and past the High Houses’ main plaza. The further I ran, the further my concern grew for the citizens of Rhalic and that only pushed me to reach my destination faster. When it did, I ended up in the mercantile bazaar, shop cloth ceilings ablaze, stands destroyed and the common folk in a panic.

“Elysia!” a familiar voice called out to me.

I turned and found my father and Declan running towards me, looking both astonished and searching for vengeance. Fortunately, we hadn’t wait too long to find the source of the riots.

“Destroy the High Houses!” some rebels chanted. “Make way for the new gods!”  
“Heretics,” I concluded. “Likely from the outer tribes, Father.”  
Father nodded. “I thought the same thing, my daughter. While extrapolating information is of utmost importance, protecting the innocent supersedes our thirst for knowledge.” Father turned to Declan. “Sir Galmorra, pray return to your house’s side.”  
Declan’s expression contorted to shock. “You cannot be serious, Your Highness!”

Today was one of those days where I was quite pleased with my decision to not wear a dress. Rather, a chiffon blouse and combat skirt wardrobe should be what I request of my maid the next time she goes to the markets to shop. After my short musings, I stretched out my hands in front of me and offered a sly grin.

“You underestimate us, Declan,” I stated. “Listen to father and go. They need you more.”

There was a pause that I felt could go on for eternity before Declan could answer.

“If I find you harmed, you will receive more than a mouthful from me,” he threatened.

Father bellowed in laughter as Declan ran off.

“What a good man,” he commented. “I approve wholeheartedly.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Father, is such a thing appropriate under these circumstances?”  
“I suppose not,” Father responded, pausing, then continuing once more. “I shall take the south side, my daughter.”  
“Understood,” I answered simply and heard his footsteps moving away from me.

*Finally*, I thought to myself. All the while, the heretics noticed my presence.

“It’s the Lukos princess!” one shouted amidst the crowd. “After her!”  
I grinned. “_Eas, divide and conquer._”

I heard the crystal in my accessory crack and shatter. Though it would seem that I shouldn’t needlessly pay attention to small details, it was different. In a short second, the shards of the crystal floated towards my offered hands in an even divide, then grew larger and larger before moulding together to two separate crystal-like objects in a gold metallic base. When they completed forming into two, they repositioned from floating over my palms to two or so feet diagonal to my shoulders.  
The formation of my catalyst made some few agitators hesitate, well aware of my position and title amongst the Royal Guard and Rhalic’s standing army. Others indeed stopped to reassess the situation, but continued running towards me nonetheless.

“Seize her!” someone demanded. “Surround and capture her!”

Without saying a word, I lowered one arm, but pointed at the one that had given the order. A green light emitted from one of the crystals and, before they knew it, the earth began to tremble beneath the heretics’ feet. Emerald vines with the thickness of the width of my body and three times as high erupted from the ground. Like vipers, they immediately shot forward and snagged many of the opposition’s feet before holding them up in the air.

“Damn it all!” some screamed.

There were a few I noted that were mages as well and as they sent arrays of lightning bolts and fireballs in my direction, I swiped the air horizontally in front of me with my opposite hand. The second crystal shone an icy blue and a frozen wall raised from the earth in front of my feet. Some parts of the wall blocked the lightning and others melted with the heat of fire. Nothing too surprising. In response, I gave a sigh, one far from annoyance and more so thinking that I am missing my afternoon nap.

“Why, like children, must you result to needless tantrums in which none will heed your call?” I asked the mob with innocent curiosity. “Must you easily succumb to destruction? To bring yourselves, proud citizens of Rhalic, down to those akin to beasts?”  
“What do you know of us?!” I heard a man scream in frustration. “You who know not of life beneath the silken garments and lavish housings!”  
I frowned. “I know because I, too, had been born and abandoned in the crystal wastelands of the north. Had it not been for the kindness of His Highness and His Majesty, I may not have had the opportunity to meet you all. Some of which you may come to know as a colleague, a neighbor, a friend.”

I waved to the side and watched as some eyes drifted in the direction I was pointing. There, a mother and her children sat huddled together - a parent using herself in the flesh to protect those she cared about. At the sight of it, many within the mob had hesitated, enough for an opening to be found.

“_Eas_.”

I threw my arm up towards the heavens and both crystals had shot towards the sky, dancing together in circles in a waltz. As they did so, they began shining a pure white and while a soft humming began ringing in the air, something akin to reflective dust began floating from the catalyst. It was nothing dangerous - something alike sleeping powder. It proved effective as many of the crowd had collapsed to the ground.

“Why…” an individual, perhaps the mob’s leader, uttered before they collapsed. “ … why is it we cannot win?”

I pressed a hand softly against my chest in prayer. Once upon a time, I had a similar mindset. It was the first time I had accompanied my cousin on the front lines. The two of us were on our first expedition, a common tradition where the youth of the royal house would acquit themselves from political affairs in order to experience the truth of the world beyond the castle walls. Unsurprising to anyone, there was harsh fighting and battle occurring, one in which cities in Askoz had to band together in order to protect the sanctity of our homeland. 

There, on the front lines, we saw true horror - soldiers whose lives were coming to an end, innocents who had been unknowingly caught in the crossfire and land that had been burnt to ashes as a result of the living’s apathy and carelessness.

However, what engraved this memory into the deepest recesses of my mind was the eve of Xenon’s near death. In the encampment which we resided, we had been ambushed in the middle of the night. The prince and I had emerged from our respective tents and found soldiers in a panic. A sergeant had eventually made their way to us to escort us to safety, but the protection of one was not enough against the assault of five. 

To say the least, the sergeant - may the Sun bless his soul - had given his life to shield us royals, us children. When he fell, my sweet cousin had taken up the sword and pulled me behind him. Though he was a genius of sorts, his stamina proved to be his folly against five with previous live combat experience. When even Xenon fell, I had meant to use myself as a shield to him and held him close to me in my arms. The fear that struck was far beyond anything I had ever known - not for my own life, but that of losing him.

So it should not come to such surprise when I tell others that, as I held the young prince in my arms, I offered a prayer to whichever god was listening in the heavens.

“I beseech you, gods of the olden realms: If my flesh is to be the cost, then so be it, but do not take away from the kingdom an heir that can change the future. Please take me in sacrifice instead! If you are unwilling to do so, pray give me the strength to defend the inspiration of thousands of Askoz’s children.”

Within that moment, I felt a burning in my chest. From what was described to me by soldiers that were present, there was a faint light that emitted from my body. Amongst these soldiers, a mage had explained: I had not gone through the typical trial to realize my arcane potential. Rather, the situation I was put in and resolve my soul had demonstrated was enough. I was gifted Eas, my protective catalyst. While many catalysts bear the same name as a god above, there happened to be no record of the title that mine held. And so, when Xenon had reawakened following his injuries, he gave it a title himself.

Eas, Night’s Hope.

“It is not about winning or losing,” I responded to the unconscious man, detaching myself from my reminiscing. “Rather, it is the purpose in which we set in motion a possible future. One in which the young ones will be forced to inherit from our hands.”

I offered one more moment of silence before I turned my attention towards where the mother and her children may be. They had not moved from place since I last saw them, but our eye contact was reassurance enough for them that it was safe to press on. Before any of them left, the mother had given me a deep bow.

“May the Sun keep you safe, Your Grace, and I thank you with all my might for protecting us.”

Their genuinity was enough to make my heart swell, a sensation I never seem to get amidst the plaza of the High Houses and beyond. Determined, I continued forward in search of any more stragglers or innocents. Around me, soldiers continued to advance, which made me assume that the incident was coming to its end very soon.

I continued moving forward when I was suddenly assaulted with waves of nausea and high pitched ringing in my ears. The intensity of it was at the point where I had fallen to one knee, depleted of strength. Amidst the haze, I saw a hooded figure standing at the corner of a building who beckoned me to follow before running out of sight. Unsure of who it might be, I worried at the possibility that it may be a civilian and got up against the pain.

Yet, the closer I got, the pain only increased and the haze was blurring even the closest objects to me. Every time I fell, I tried my damndest to push on. After the third attempt, I couldn’t bear to go on and collapsed. Before I had submitted to the darkness, the figure had crouched down and taken me into their arms, holding me close.

“Remember,” they said in the far reaches of my mind. “Remember our promise.”

  
_Remember what we once were._


	5. Quiet Before the Storm

_ We sat together underneath the shade of a tree in a small meadow. This place was our secret, one that we found while we were exploring after a long day of gathering herbs for the apothecary back in the village.  _

_ Here, we were able to hear the crickets that sang to us in a choir, along with the distant howling of wolves and chirping of owls. All the while, we laid on the cool earth side by side and counted the specters of light amidst the darkened sky. _

They say that there are certain stars out there that shine brighter than others, _my companion had explained to me._ The elder told me that those stars are burdened with a daunting destiny, one that the gods had deemed unworthy of regular mortals.  
That’s not really fair, _I answered my companion._ They don’t have a choice.  
_My companion laughed._ The elder also told me that the reason for it is so that they may be the light for others around them, who are also trying to break through the chains.  
What does that even mean? _I asked._ They don’t have to shine brighter than others just because they’re someone else’s hope. One person’s hope may not be the same for everyone else.

_ There was rustling beside me and I turned to face them. Similar to the previous dream I had, I couldn’t see their face - only that I was familiar to them. Yet, I knew that there was excitement in their eyes and that they had a longing for … something. Something that was far beyond my comprehension. After some silence, the person turned to me and smiled brightly, rolling over so that they can reach out and pat my head. _

No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, _they said._ And if we end up apart, I will find you. Even if it takes me forever.  
But forever doesn’t exist! _I chided._ We can only live for so long…  
_It didn’t faze him._ Our bodies do, but our souls can live on and on. Because you and I are-

* * *

I woke up with a start. My hazy eyes took a moment to focus before realizing that I was staring at a ceiling.

“Elysia!” I heard my name call out.

I shifted my head and found Declan looming over me with a worried expression painted across his face. When he saw I made eye contact with him, his concern contorted to deep relief.

“Thank the Sun you are awake…” he breathed.

I felt my hand being squeezed and saw that he was holding on to it tight, only adding to the confusion that I was feeling.

“Declan?” I whispered. “What happened?”

Declan had sighed and leaned back to sit himself down on a nearby chair, all the while not letting go of my hand.

“One of the soldiers found you lying in the middle of an alley,” he explained. “Your breathing was shallow and you were unresponsive to his calls. Upon recognizing who you were, he immediately brought you to the castle’s infirmary. If anything, I should be asking _you_ what had happened.”

I shifted my eyes back towards the ceiling, contemplative and searching.

“What had happened…?” I thought aloud, then remembered the figure that was calling out to me. “Oh, right … there was a person.”  
“A person?” Declan repeated.  
I nodded slightly. “I was searching for any more citizens after suppressing a group of dissenters. After I started feeling sick to my stomach, I saw someone running … I was unsure if it was an innocent, so I tried pushing onward. Then, I couldn’t bear it any longer and …”  
Declan sighed. “It is fortunate that you are uninjured. When the healers examined you, they could not find anything wrong, so we were besides ourselves at the thought that you somehow sustained any brain damage. Please refrain from taking such drastic actions again … alright?”

I felt Declan squeezing my hand once more. While it was something I could only think of in my dreams, the sense of helplessness took over. I've trained every day to make sure that I was strong enough to protect Xenon, to be strong enough to ensure that he and the others needn’t worry about me. What’s the point of it all if I bring those I care about stress from the worry I was afraid of causing them from the beginning?

“Understood,” I answered after my musings. “I apologize…”  
“There is someone else you should be apologizing to,” Declan responded with a shake of his head.

The doors flew open and Father had rushed in with panic flaring in his eyes.

“Where is my daughter?!” he shouted, causing the poor caretaker to flinch back in fear.  
“Over here, my lord,” Declan called out.

At the sight of me, Father ran in my direction. Declan swiftly moved away in order to make space for him, which made me wonder how long I had been asleep.

“Oh, my daughter, I am so sorry to have left you alone!” he cried in remorse as he took me into and held me tight in his arms. “You are uninjured, correct?! When I find the crook that harmed you, I swear by the Sun that I will-”  
“Father, please breathe!” I interjected. “I am well. Nothing exists for you to project your anger towards.”

This only caused Father to cry out even more, tightening is already breathtaking hold on me.

“I am sorry!” he apologized again. “I should not have left you alone! How could I ever express myself?!”  
“Father, you are expressing yourself now!” I whimpered through his hold. “P-please, Father!”  
“L-Lord Ilrune, you may be holding on to her a little too tight,” Declan explained in a panic. “Elly’s face is paling!”

Realizing his mistake, Father let out a surprised shriek akin to the sound of a dormouse before releasing me and taking the seat that Declan had vacated for him.

“It is fortunate that you have awakened before the gathering, my daughter,” Father commented.  
I widened my eyes. “How long have I been asleep for?”  
“About two days,” Declan answered. “That is why we had feared the worst.”

I frowned and pressed a hand to my cheek in silent reflection. Though the dream seemed short enough, I hadn’t expected to be incapacitated for any more than a night. What went wrong?

_Remember us…_ the same voice from the dream whispered again.

I blinked and shifted my head back and forth in search of the origin. I wasn’t at all surprised by the fact that no one else could hear it, but I feared these moments were becoming more consistent in nature.

“Is aught amiss, Elysia?” Father asked.

My attention drifted back to Father and from his expression, he seemed relieved to have caught my eye.

“Nothing, Father,” I responded. “I may still be fatigued - I am still hearing things though there is no sound.”  
Father patted my head. “Mayhap some refreshments will help. Are you well enough to walk?”

I pressed a hand against my head and closed my eyes in an attempt to assess my center of balance. Though there was a sensation similar to that of ocean waves coming and going, it was not cumbersome at all. Rather, it was soothing and, ironically, as warm as a hearth on a cold winter’s night.  
Opening my eyes and settling back, I turned to Father and inclined my head with a smile. He smiled in return and nodded before turning to Declan.

“Declan, I must ask you to care for Elysia,” he requested. “There are still tasks that require my attention and I am quite certain His Majesty would appreciate the company as he does his.”  
“‘Tis not a problem, my lord,” Declan answered, then turned to me. “If she would have me, that is.”

I flushed a light shade of pink and pouted at him, crossing my arms to my chest in jest. In swift moments, I was on my feet and Father had left, leaving the knight and I to prepare for the banquet in the evening. Hence, it was more convenient that I had awakened during noon - the day of the celebrations.

From what I understood listening to Declan, the meetings between the diplomats of the outer nations were going about as well as we had predicted from the beginning. They sought to open trade routes with us, low in tariffs and mutually beneficial. The problem with such a thing would be the abundance of ore and minerals that our land has. While we would demand foodstuff in order to sustain the people, the metals that come from our land do not grow back.  
Moreover, it is a dangerous task - mining, that is. Dust, explosives, cave-ins and so on are all too common. It would be producing a greater risk on our part than that of our colleagues.

“What has Uncle in mind?” I asked Declan.  
Declan inclined his head. “We are not in a position to accept so easily. According to the minister in charge of agriculture, we need not worry about food shortages for the next twenty years. Though our homeland is in the cold, the summers bear fruit from seeds able to withstand harsh climates than that of the south.”  
“But what are we to do after those two decades? As our homeland’s population grows, the demand for resources will only continue to strain the backs of those that carry the burden.”  
“That is precisely the issue, dear Elly.”

Declan had slowed his pace as we reached my chamber doors.

“Think naught of it,” the knight encouraged me. “That is dialogue that we will hold throughout the week. For now, think only of the night to which we must carry out our roles to the fullest. You by your status and I, as your guard."

I tilted my head ever so slightly, then a thought had come to remind me once more.

"If I remember correctly, Xenon had made mention that he would be my escort at the banquet," I informed him.  
Declan raised his brow. "I had not heard of such a thing. Regardless, my duty is to remain with you - either at your side or following in stride."

Declan opened the door and motioned me inside. When I had peered into my chambers, I had noticed a pair of maidservants were already in wait. I glanced towards the man once more and he flashed me a teasing grin.

"If you so wish for me to remain and observe, know that I hold no qualms-"

Before Declan can finish a word, I stepped inside my room and slammed the door in his face. Leaning against the wall, I pressed a hand to my chest and heaved a heavy sigh. The maidservants giggled in my direction from amusement at the scene before them.

"If we may be so bold, Your Grace, you and the son of House Galmorra make a fine couple," one of them commented.

I flushed a dark shade of red, which prompted the other offer her thoughts.

"Certainly, 'twould be a shame if talents such as yours fall into the hands of the other High Houses," she whispered secretively.

I merely shook my head, releasing another sigh, and walked towards my vanity to sit on the stool in front of the mirror. One of the maidservants had come up from behind me to begin brushing my hair while the other had retrieved a small oakwood box containing pigments for make up.

"If Your Grace was to entertain Lord Galmorra, imagine the strength of the general armies!" the first maid exclaimed. "He is the top contender when it comes to inheriting the position of first commander once His Highness Xenon ascends to the throne."  
"But if Her Grace were to wed to His Highness to begin with, she would be able to have all that and more!" the second reasoned.

It was at this point the two of them shrieked, as excited maidens in love would, which gave me cause for concern. I could only glance towards the both of them in the reflection of the vanity mirror with a careful expression of my own.

"Ladies," I called to them. "Whilst I do appreciate the familiarity you show of me, I would be very sad if such would no longer attend to my needs if you were to be abused by the games of the High Houses. Pray remain vigilant outside these chamber walls, for the castle's stone is always listening.

The maidservants gasped in realization before taking a modest step backwards to bow regretfully.

"Y-Yes, Your Grace!" they exclaimed. "We beg forgiveness and cordially apologize for our negligence!"

I waved their concerns away and allowed the women to continue on with their work. Their idle conversations had turned towards the affair of the merchant and lower classes - from festivals that need to be planned to the next upcoming wedding to occur that merge two prominent businesses together. Listening to them filled my heart, as I wasn't accustomed to being with people my age, especially that of women considering their zealous and envious nature.

I was close to letting my mind wander and zone out of reality when something shifted in the corner of my eyes. When I peered up towards the direction in which I saw it, there was a flash against the mirror but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Moreover, the maidservants weren't reacting whatsoever, which made me question whether I had seen it at all.

_It will not be too long now..._ the same voice from earlier had whispered in the back of my mind.

I blinked and glanced back and forth with concern. With the amount of times I've been hearing voices within the last week, I was beginning to wonder if I was losing my mind. Yet, there was something achingly familiar about the way it called to me - like it was a sin to forget who was the one speaking.

_Soon. We'll meet soon. Please wait for me._  
"Who are you?" I asked aloud, not paying mind to the confusion from the ladies around me.  
A soft chuckle. _Soon._

A high-pitched ringing filled every corner of my mind, causing me to reach up to hold my head in my hands. I couldn't help but release a soft grumble in response to the maidservants calling out to me to ask if I was alright. When it was over, I was unsure of myself and looked up to the woman that stood closest to me and eyeing me with concern.

"My lady?" she called out to me.  
I frowned. "What...happened?"  
"We should be asking that of you, my lady," the maidservant answered with a shake of her head. "You seemed incredibly distraught and we were unsure whether to call on the chirurgeon to attend to you."

I shook my head and straightened my posture. My gaze lowered to my hands placed gently on my lap. When I made no motion to move, the women continued on with their task to prepare me for the ball in the evening.  
I didn't know how long I needed to wait for to get answers. "Soon" was too vague a response.

The only thing I heard then was the sound of bells chiming.


	6. Menagerie

The evening was calm and quiet with the lights of the chandeliers acting as artificial stars within the castle. As I stood along with the rest of the royal family at my father's side, I gazed upon the sea of guests in arrays of blues, reds, oranges and the like on silken garments and whatever else dresses and suits would be made of. The weather was particularly calm, allowing the women to dare show some skin to heighten their appeal.

I simply sighed as I shook my head slightly and glanced towards the towering window revealing the night sky. Under normal circumstances, I would be sitting in my chambers with a book in hand to either further my studies or to partake in literate leisure. Father knew this and he couldn't help but reach out to touch my arm encouragingly, a soft smile stretched upon his lips.

"'Tis only for a few hours, my dear daughter," he told me.  
I nodded. "Yes, Father, I am aware."

I hadn't paid much attention to the address that Uncle Adamar had given. It was some mention of his hope of furthering relations with foreign nations and a show of goodwill that they held this banquet to begin with. Regardless of the words he said, the regality in his voice boomed in my mind and he had developed the ability to capture his audience's attention with a simple wave of his hand. He is surely Xenon's father, for the young prince had inherited such a habit, as well.

Soon enough, the audience of nobles had erupted into a chorus of applause, dignified claps that echoed throughout the stone walls of the castle. I mimicked the notion, only keeping at it for as long as Father had. When this was done, we had stepped to the side to make way for Uncle to return back to his seat, on a throne at the centre of one wall. Aunt Meridian was already perched on her own seat, in a glowing set of pure sapphire donned with sparkles at the edge of the fabrics.

Once Uncle was seated, the orchestra began their musical set. An array of violins, cellos, flutes and the like started with a piece meant for the introductory waltz - one in which the royal family was responsible. With Uncle being seated and Father stepping to stand at his side, Xenon had moved to offer a hand towards me as he was now the centre of attention.

"May I have the honor, Elysia?" he asked with regal grace befitting his status as the crown prince.

I smiled and curtsied in his direction, lifting up my dress as I did so.

"The pleasure is all mine, Xenon," I answered him humbly.

Straightening myself, I reached out and took his offered hand in mine. With him in lead, I stepped down the steps leading to the royal family seats towards the ballroom floor. Even with my eyes trained on my cousin, I could see the bodies of guests parting to make way for us. Once we stood at the center, we turned and faced each other and got to position - one hand on his shoulder and hand whilst his were on my waist.

Soon enough, the music transitioned to a song as majestic as the monarch's crown. While it remained a waltz, there was tone behind the notes that emitted an aura of power and status that reminded the audience of exactly who would be inheriting the throne when the time comes. Whispers of the guests echoed in my mind.

_Who will the crown prince choose as queen?_   
_Hopefully, I will have chance to introduce my daughter._   
_Will it be the orphan?_   
_Poor taste, such dirtied blood doesn't deserve the ascension._   
_Tainted blood._   
_Tainted._   
_Tainted..._

"Eyes forward, dear cousin," Xenon whispered to me.

I inhaled a sharp and startled gasp at the sound of his words. I hadn't noticed that I became incredibly distracted by the white noise of the nobles around me. To hide my stumble, Xenon gripped on to my waist just a little bit tighter and proceeded to expertly pull me into a spin across the ballroom floor. With his lead, I composed myself and followed his steps. Locks of my hair and the fabric of my dress had flowed alongside my movements. It wasn't along until there was a musical sound of awe emanating from the crowd. From the corner of my eye, I could even see Uncle and Father impressed by the crown prince's improvisation.

It wasn't too long until the music came to a close and the final position we took was side by side, arms outstretched and hands clasped to each other. Xenon's gaze bore so deeply into mine that I hadn't realized that the audience roared in applause. All I saw was the soft smile that he had donned to me, with approval and familial affection. It brought a sense of warmth into my heart, enough so that I fashioned a genuine smile of my own in turn.

No one moved until the next song had begun to play. Even more so was the hesitation of the nobles to approach us. They kept to themselves, hovering ever so close until a familiar face had stepped forward, wearing a formal coat with detailing that matched his House's colours. Declan turned towards Xenon, offering a bow with a hand pressed against his chest, before turning to me and reaching a hand in my direction.

"May I, my lady?" he asked, knowing such a question was for appearance's sake.

I peered to the side towards Xenon for approval. With a nod of his head, I parted hands with him and took to joining Declan's. Soon enough, we took to the proper waltz position and swirled about the floor. Yet, both of our eyes kept darting towards the crown prince, who was beginning to be assaulted by noblemen introducing their families to him.

"Must be hard," Declan mused. "I have watched the both of you ever since we were children and it never gets any easier."  
I sighed before the knight pulled me into a spin. "Quite so. 'Tis unfortunate that neither of us had the opportunity to step away from the limelight."  
Declan chuckled. "If the two of you failed to be present, what makes you think I would decide to partake in festivities?"  
"Would you rather spend time wearing such a careful mask or outside the city's walls, staring up unto the stars? Unlike you, I haven't the patience for snide remarks and criticisms hidden behind compliments."  
"Such is our lot, Elly. To be cast into a pool of politics to which we must play our part. Yet, play it we must."  
I sighed once more. "I am aware, Dec. Frighteningly so."

Declan released another soft chuckle and pulled me just a little bit closer to him as the song was drawing a close. Indeed, the knight had pledged an oath in service to Xenon and I. He had earned a bit of ire from his father after learning that he had sworn fealty to not one, but _two_ members of the royal family, as it was unheard of. 

Yet, the resolution in his voice echoed throughout the High Houses of Rhalic - he was not in service for the sake of the nation and its petty politics. Rather, he lives to see his childhood friends rise to the challenge and support them in every way he can. His loyalty earned him resounding respect from his fellow brothers- and sisters-in-arms. So much so, in fact, that they had petitioned against Declan's father, Lodmund Galmorra, so that he would be able to keep his position. It caused so much drama that I remember Uncle having to finally settle the matter by royal decree. Declan and his father haven't been the same since.

When the song had ended, we ended in the same position as Xenon and I had. However, rather than stand still, he had spun me once more and stepped just a tad closer to where I stood. In a knightly gesture, of respect for status and whatever else that it may be, he pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

"My thanks for indulging me, Your Grace," Declan said, loud enough so only I can hear.

I felt blood rising to my cheeks and I frowned. As I was about to lecture him for teasing me, I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to peer over and find my Father.

"My turn," Father stated.

As soon as my attention was off of him, Declan had managed to slip away into the crowd. With a shake of my head, I turned to my father and proceeded fulfilling my part. Such was our lot, members of nobility. To partake in such boring politics, to become what we must even when it wasn't what we wished to be. For the moment we were born, our die had already been cast. Thus, I continued to act on this stage, partner after dance partner until I managed to escape for a moment of reprieve.

I somehow managed to step away from the sea of people to the veranda through the open glass doors. The moon shone brightly in the sky amidst the ocean of stars. It always brought a sense of calm in me, to see the night sky for all it was without the pollution of light blocking the view. The breeze brushed against my bare skin - against my arms, my neck and open back - and I wished for nothing more but to escape outside these castle walls.

_Tainted..._ their whispers echoed once more in my mind. _Oh, so tainted_...

I frowned and shook my head. I wasn't wont to let such depressing thoughts overwhelm me, but perhaps it's been the exhaustion as of late. My guard had been lowered, my energies expended towards just keeping me upright. It was as if I had predicted it, for another wave of vertigo threatened to throw me on unsteady feet. I reached out to lean against the cement railing, attempting to redirect my focus towards the sounds of crickets, a wolf's howl and songs of birds before their slumber.

_Tainted._   
_Tainted..._   
_TAINTED._

"And under what unfortunate circumstances has led the royal family into leaving such a precious treasure all alone?"

With a gasp, I whirled my figure around to see who had snuck up behind me, but the speed was too much for my body to keep up with. I stumbled and saw the world tilt on its side until I felt arms wrap around my waist and a hand gripping gently on my arm.   
When my vision cleared, I peered up to a pair of ruby eyes shining brightly in the shadows. The man had hair akin to cocoa and was a head taller. Like all others, his formal attire indicated he was someone of importance - or, at least, attempted to _pretend_ to play such a role. Yet, for all he appeared, he bore none of the High House colours known to be associated to Rhalic.

"I apologize, my lord, for such an unseemly display," I whispered.

The man only smiled in turn, shaking his head.

"Are you unwell?" he asked.  
I inclined my head. "'Tis only the heat, my lord. I had thought to acquire a breath of fresh air to regain my composure."

The man's expression hadn't changed as he hummed towards me. From the way he looked, he seemed to ponder on my answer. For an odd reason, I squirmed under his scrutiny, if that's what it's to be called to begin with. He looked _familiar_, the sensation rippling up and down my spine as if it was a sin to have forgotten such a gaze.

_Forgotten...?_ I asked inwardly.

"Pardon, my lord, but have we met before?" I inquired, a sense of foreboding crying out.

The man parted his lips to say something, but soon hesitated and closed them once more. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into a tight embrace and I felt his shaky breath against my skin. In reality, I should be removing myself from his hold, but nothing of this man brought discomfort. Rather, being in his arms felt safe and secure. Felt _normal_.

I gasped as a flash assaulted me in my mind's eye. That same scene that kept me in slumber until just earlier today. In the shade of a tree, a person and I sat. We stared at the night sky, contemplating the brightness of stars. Then, they made a bold proclamation: "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. And if we end up apart, I will find you. Even if it takes me forever. Because you and I are..."

In my mind's eye, the haze had dissipated and I saw the person for what they truly were. A young boy with crimson eyes and locks of cocoa. His gaze lit up the darkness before me and I knew that I could trust this person with my everything. Our fates were intricately bound and where one goes, the other will always follow. For we were among the brightest stars in the northern constellations, posing as guides for those that struggled in their way in the land below.

Yet, I couldn't remember his name or what he meant to me.

Then, screams and shouts had come from within, followed by a crash and the licks of magick swirling about.

"Your Majesty...!" I called out in shock.

Pulling myself away from the man, I ran back inside and searched for where Xenon and the others were. Luckily, Declan was standing at my cousin's side, his sword drawn and ready to defend him when ready. However, Xenon was screaming in the farthest corners of my mind as blood rushed to my head, deafening the clarity of his voice. When my eyes drifted to where his were focused on, that's when I understood why.

  
Standing opposed to us was none other than Declan's father.


	7. In Memoriam

"_Eas, divide and conquer_!"

Within seconds, the light around my figure had bent with a hint of crimson and azure sparks threatening to electrocute whoever interrupted my catalyst's manifestation. At the sound of a crack akin to the breaking of glass, the shards to the crystal attached to my earring had begun floating and dancing about the crown of my head. They grew into two separate crystalline gems with a golden base. Once molded, they hovered to spin around my head like a halo.

A mage bearing the colours of House Galmorra had thrown their hand forward, their catalyst shaped to form a staff in their hands. As they parted their lips to silently chant their pact, fiery embers had begun to surround Declan and Xenon. Having no desire to let them do as they please, I cried out for my catalyst and threw my hands in their direction. With complete obedience, the azure crystal shot towards the scion of the Galmorra house, stopping just inches before him before a dome of water had formed a protective barrier around him and the crown prince. Thus, when the fires had come together with the sons of nobility as the focal point, the heat met with freezing waters. The end result was the formation of a steam around them. 

Before the mage could even think of electrifying the mist to which Declan and Xenon stood, I waved my hand in their direction and winds bearing the strength of gale winds erupted from within - my catalyst as the epicenter. 

Lord Lodmund Galmorra, the head of the noble line, stood before us then. His emerald eyes glinted against the light of the banquet hall with such dark, fervent desire. It was enough to send shivers up and down my spine, but I was honor-bound to stand at my cousin's side to act as his shield.

"Father, how dare you!" Declan shouted in frustration. "To coordinate an attack against the royal family - have you lost your mind?!"

Lord Lodmund drifted his gaze towards his son and I knew then that the man felt no love for him. It seemed that the day Declan had sworn loyalty to serve Xenon and I, therefore disobeying tradition, was the day any semblance of familial relations between the two died.  
I shifted my head back and forth, in search of a woman with hair that matched Declan's in colour. I searched for her mother, Lady Katherine, amidst the crowd. The lord seemed to know for whom I was searching and bit out his tongue in my direction.

"You shan't find her, _tainted blood_," he hissed at me.

The anger that he showed was beyond what I thought the man capable of. Once, I had admired Declan's father, for he remained steadfast in his convictions and thus inspired me to do the same. Where was it along the road that it had gone wrong?

"What I search for is besides the point," I growled in turn. "'Tis bad comedy to perform such a jest on a grand stage. Before foreign powers nonetheless."

Lord Lodmund's lips curled to a sly grin, one I knew of a madman too well. As he had lifted his hand in the air, I ran towards Declan and Xenon. The two shards to my catalyst spun in a tight circle around each other before shining bright and emitting a transparent, crystallized barrier in front the three of us. Just then, a black flame had been shot in my direction and I felt the tongues of the disgusting magick against my own.

"What is this..." I gritted through my teeth.  
Declan frowned. "Elly, do you need help?"

As the obsidian embers began to pierce through the veil, I knew that my defenses wouldn't last. Leaving my crystals in its stasis form in the silent prayer a miracle would occur, I had turned and shifted my body towards Xenon, stretching my arms out to shield that to which the blasted magick was aimed towards.

The crown prince was too late to register what was occurring, as magick was a field of study he wasn't as apt as neither Declan or I. Thus did the black fire slip through my shield and ever shot closer and closer, aimed right for my chest...

"Elysia!" a voice called out.

With a gasp, another figure had taken position in front of me in the blink of an eye. The familiar sight of cocoa-coloured hair and the resolution in the back of a man my soul seemed to know all too well. The lordling that had accompanied me at the balcony had seemed to _catch_ the ball of embers in his hand without reacting in the slightest. In but a single breath, he crushed it in the palm of his hand, then turning to wag his finger to Declan's father.

For what it was worth, it seemed to aggravate Lord Lodmund even further than he already was. Yet, none of us could have possibly expected a spell circle beneath his feet - of ominous energy and darkened origin besides. My studies hadn't gotten me far enough to know the circle indicated a summoning, a curse that is meant to plague a bloodline for generations to come.

However, when I reached out to stop the man, the lordling stretched an arm out to bar my path. Before I can give voice to my anger, a howling cry was heard from the distance...one that came from the spell circle itself.

It was at this day, we saw fear directly in its eyes.

Manifestations gathered at Lord Lodmund's feet, growing like a pool of water at the end of a stream. However, said pool was solid, like slime, and only solidified further. They contorted into hellish shapes - of imps seeking to wreak havoc to chimeras that threatened to pounce on anything in its path.

"What in the hells..." Declan gasped behind me.

As if by instinct, the chimera-like entity had roared loudly within the halls of the banquet, before pouncing on a pair of guests. It didn't hesitate to maim and gouge, leaving naught but body parts and blood lying in its wake. For many guards, the sight of it brought fear as some of the younger recruits had turned to heave out their dinners onto the marble floor.

However, more seasoned veterans had stepped forward to create a protective wall in front of Uncle and Aunt, the monarchs having risen to their feet themselves and in battle stance - His Majesty Ilrune with his claymore and Her Majesty Meridian with her rapier.

Yet, for all the soldiers did, every swing they delivered afforded a cut into the form or a detachment of flesh. In turn, the manifestations would regenerate what it had lost and what had come apart began growing anew, into another creature that thirsted for the life that surrounded it. The sight invoked despair among the people, whispers erupting like a chorus amidst the chaos.

_For what have we done to deserve such a fate?_

I gasped, eyes wide, for the whispers to which these words escaped from were not among those of the living. No, for the loudest cries were from the amalgamations themselves. At the realization, my heart began to tumble and turn, unsure of what to feel or say. Feeling winded, I struggled for air as if there could be more of it and yet my body continued to feel as it would burst.

_It hurts!_ the creatures screamed. _Make it stop! Hurts! Why can they not hear us?! Someone, ANYONE, make it STOP!_

I felt a stray tear streak down my cheek and the realization of it prompted more to escape my eyes. For what reason I was able to understand them, I wasn't sure and it only brought more confusion to what was going on. I heard the calls from my cousin in the distant corners of my mind, but I couldn't focus with the amount of screaming. Covering my ears, I attempted to block it out to no avail and soon I felt as if I was going to lose my sanity.

Closer.  
Closer.  
_Closer_.

A pair of hands reached out to grab my shoulders and I immediately peered up to find the lordling staring into my eyes with his crimson gaze. His expression was soft, yet sure, bringing into me solace that I didn't know I craved. The familiarity of it brought in emotions through heartwarming waves.

"I will protect you," he said to me with a smile. "No matter the cost."

My eyes widened as a beam of golden light had shot from the corner of my eyes towards the amalgamations. Following the direction, I saw two other individuals standing aside. One was a male with blond hair and emerald eyes, a war axe in his hands. The other was a woman, honey coloured hair and eyes of the ocean, a bow held gently in her hold. As they cut through the darkness beginning to encompass the room, all I saw was the back of someone I thought could be family in the man.

"_Terminos_," the lordling called. "_For the time between the seconds_."

The young man raised a hand in front of him and called on to the catalyst of his soul. His took the shape to an open pocket watch, the gears spinning as the hands of time ticked with each second that passed. The sight of it made me lose strength as I fell to my knees, Xenon's voice calling out to me as I felt hands reaching out to shake sense into my mind.   
Yet, no matter how hard they tried, my gaze was locked on to that man with the semblance of time itself. When beams of darkened magick shot from Lord Lodmund's minions towards him, the world that surrounded us seemed to have slowed, another memory emerging from the seemingly empty abyss of my mind.

_"Don't worry, Sia," the cocoa-haired boy encouraged me with the brightest, kindest smile. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. And if we end up apart, I will find you. Even if it takes me forever. Because you and I are..."_

"CODEC, WATCH OUT!"

The words slipped past my lips faster than I was able to comprehend them and before the lordling could be hurt, a barrier designed like a clockwork gear manifested itself before him to deflect the attack. As quickly as he erected his defenses, he peered over his shoulder with widened eyes that began glazing over with unbound joy and relief. He turned and knelt before my figure and took my hands in his own, the smile on his face no different from that which was in the memory.

"My name..." the man gasped as tears welled up in his eyes. "By the Stars ... you remembered _my name_..."

A part of me wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around the man before me, the one I knew to be someone I could trust. However, the shifting figures behind him gave me cause for concern and I couldn't help but squeal at the sight of the chimeras maneuvering to pounce towards us. Before they were able to, the two individuals as bright as the sun cut them apart and compared to the slices of the Lukos soldiers, the amalgamations dissipated in its entirety; just as the screams faded away into nothingness from their attacks.

"_No_!" Lord Lodmund shrieked. "Of all the vexatious things to occur, it would be the children of the _Sun_ to do so!"

The blond male wielding the war axe frowned and pointed his weapon towards the lord as if it was a light cane in his hands.

"For a reputable man to succumb to _Lunaris'_ whispers," he chided. "To what means did you think the God of the Moon would answer your prayer?"  
"_Silence_, imbecile!" Lord Lodmund howled.

It was then that Lord Lodmund's eyes directed itself towards Uncle Ilrune and Aunt Meridian. His lips contorted to a lunatic's grin and before anyone could understand what was going to happen, asides from Codec and his allies, black tendrils had appeared by the king and queen's feet...

  
...and pierced their hearts.


	8. Lamentation

If time could stop at this exact moment, I wished with all my heart that it would. The look of despair on Xenon's face, the slow collapse of uncle and aunt's bodies to the floor and the screams of everyone in the room that had witnessed it...I would stop it. Truly.

Xenon broke from formation to run towards his parents and amidst the chaos, Lodmund had disappeared in a cloud of darkness. The stragglers that followed him didn't seem to anticipate their leader's sudden departure and they were arrested by the guards that had managed to hold on to dear life. Declan, unsure of whether he should attend to Xenon or myself, peered between us two. When we made eye contact, I shook my head and nodded towards my cousin. In silent understanding, he obeyed.

Codec turned to me then and knelt before me, reaching a hand out towards my arm in support. The amalgamations had disappeared like dust in the wind, leaving nothing but the rebels that had joined Lodmund's faction. It was then that the two strangers that had accompanied the lordling had approached, their eyes directed towards the both of us. 

"Master Codec," the man called out, resting his war axe on his shoulder. "Are you certain you wish not to pursue them?"  
Codec nodded his head. "Our primary concern is ensuring Elysia's safety. The second..."

Codec shifted his head to where the king and queen lay. His eyes narrowed before turning towards me at attention, as would an adult to a child when trying to explain what to do during an emergency as calmly as possible.

"Come, Elysia," Codec urged.

I gulped nervously and inclined my head. I searched for the strength to stand, my knees shaking as I straightened my posture. When I stumbled, Codec had caught me and allowed me use of his body to lean against as I tried to rebalance. Slowly, we walked until we reached Uncle and Aunt's side; the closer we stepped, the louder Xenon's cries became.

By some sort of miracle, the king and queen yet breathed, but even I was able to sense the the auras of their magickal cores beginning to wane. They haven't much time and they were using sheer willpower to ensure that their final wishes were heard loud and clear.

"Do not cry...my child..." Queen Meridian whispered to Xenon. "Now is...your time...as you have...always wished..."  
"Not like this!" Xenon shouted, holding on to his mother's hand as tightly as he could. "This was not...all of this is..."

King Adamar shifted his head towards where Codec and I stood, his gaze darting between the two of us in some sort of hidden understanding. Upon glancing that the lordling's arm was wrapped around my waist, Uncle smiled and coughed out blood.

"Master Cavaliere..." he called.  
Codec furrowed his brow. "Your Majesty."  
"Take...good care...of them..." he managed, unable to find the energy to continue on.  
Codec nodded, bowing his head respectfully. "I did not plan on doing any less."  
"As...you will..." Uncle turned to me then. "Elly..."  
"U-Uncle...?" I managed as I stepped forward and fell to my knees beside Xenon, reaching out to hold the king's hand. He squeezed it as tight as he could, the warmth fading quickly.

"Be...strong, Elly...and be...come...what you...must..."

With that, the king and queen drew their last.

* * *

The funeral pyre was set a few days later. The entire nation was in mourning, a sea of black marking the end of a beloved king and queen's life.

Xenon was despondent. Since he witnessed the murder of his parents, it was difficult removing him from his chambers to even attend meals. Surely, if Declan hadn't been persistent, the prince would have been in a far worse condition than how he appeared to be. He knew that he was the next-in-line for the throne, but he still couldn't accept the fact that he was being thrown into his duties this way.

Declan, on the other hand, was pardoned from any accusations of conspiracy with his father. This was the first decree that Xenon had passed. As his witness, Declan had hardly left the eyes of the royal family and had even opted to sleeping within the palace barracks in the last few moons since his duties in the royal guard had increased. With the amount of individuals vouching for his innocence, the court couldn't find any evidence that pinned him in league with Lodmund.

As for me...

"Lady Elysia, may I enter?" a voice called out.

I shifted my head from where I sat on my bed towards the door. With a soft sigh, I called out in turn.

"Come in."

The one that had entered was a woman of long honey hair tied up to a ponytail. Her sapphire gaze searched my chambers and once it landed on mine, she offered a soft smile.

"Master Codec is requesting your presence, my lady," the woman announced.  
I inclined my head. "Thank you, Sofiel."

Sofiel offered a polite bow before departing, closing the doors behind her. With a shake of my head, I stood on my feet and wandered towards the window to peer out to the azure skies. There was longing in my heart, I knew that for certain; longing for the warmth that once existed in this castle now only filled by a void as forlorn as the sadness emitted by the monsters during the ball.

In between such sentiments, revelation after revelation threatened to tear apart the truth of the world as I knew it.

I turned on my heel and left my chambers. The hallways were filled with palace guards, all the soldiers on edge after the spectacular failure displayed. It was understandable and Declan handled the stress easier than the rest. I don't blame him for the suffocating presence of a watch; after all, how much differently would I react?

> _I would lead you back…_

I blinked and paused in my footsteps, shifting my head back and forth in search of the voice that had just whispered into my ear. Not finding anyone of note around me, I sighed and continued on.

> _...You are never alone, you know?_

This time, I knew that my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me. I turned my heel in the direction that I thought the voice was coming from, the opposite way from where I needed to go, but it was of no matter. Codec and the others could wait just a while longer.

> _For whenever you reach out in search of a hand…_

I paused in front of one of the private chambers, a room normally reserved for guests to discuss meetings while partaking in tea. There was a strange sensation bubbling in my chest, as if I was so close to all the answers that I’ve been searching for this entire time and all that held me back was a simple door. That’s when I knew that I was at the crossroads - I can choose to step forward into this unknown or turn back and pretend it never happened.

Then, I remembered the screams of the amalgamations in my mind. The memory of their pain, their despair and their overall lack of understanding to why those around them could not hear their voices. Were they monsters? Were they living creatures?

How do I _help_ them?

Steeling my resolve, I took hold of the handle and pushed the door forward. Stepping in and allowing the room to be enclosed, my gaze widened in surprise and awe; the room had been encased in a dome of stars. Each bead of light twinkling as they would in the night sky and it begged the question of what sort of magicks was at work. There was power here, indeed, so much more than I could ever hope to have. But who?

> _“...A hand in turn will answer your call.”_

I spun on my heel and there, floating in the air in front of me, was a small boy. His eyes were an ashen grey with hair as silver as the stars that surrounded us. His skin was like porcelain and his clothes were of a simple tunic and trousers, but they seemed to emit an ethereal glow. It was as if this child was-

> _“Born from the stars?”_ he chimed.

I jumped, having been caught off guard from how the boy had read my mind and said aloud my final thoughts. Then, I pondered on the interaction a bit longer - the boy hadn’t physically answered my question with his lips. Nay, he responded by echoing it in my mind. At this, the boy smiled.

> _“Ever the clever one, Elysia,”_ the boy praised. 

  
"Who are you?" I asked in question, feeling no fear erupting in my chest, but only waves of warmth gathering around me like a soft breeze.

The boy shook his head ever so slightly as some of the small orbs of light twinkled ever brighter than the other.

> _"I am what has existed before anything came to existence,"_ the boy answered. _"I am everywhere and nowhere, everything and nothing at all. However, it all matters naught, for what is of import is the here and now."_

I blinked and the boy had disappeared from where he was directly in front of me. When I shifted my head to search for him, I found him floating in the air above me with his body facing the ceiling - facing the stars that surrounded us up above.

> _"The children are lost,"_ the boy said. _"Slowly, they are being led astray by a force older than time itself. Tempted by sweet words and brought low by unholy magick. One by one, the children are dying, not living the life they were born to live."_

As he said those words, some of the stars' lights had dimmed before disappearing completely. Where it was a couple became a handful and where a single handful was suddenly became pockets of stars across this artificial sky before us. The sight of it made me worry, some distant side within knowing exactly what it was that the boy was speaking of despite the fact.

"What...do we do?" I asked.

I blinked once more and the boy floating high above the air disappeared in a flash. Once more, I searched, only to find him smiling gently at me by my side.

> _"You are a kind child,"_ the boy responded. _"I am glad that I chose you."_

As the boy began fading into nothing, I attempted to reach out to stop him. He still didn't give me the answers I was looking for!

> _"What you are seeking will come with time,"_ the boy answered my silent plea. _"All you need to do is remember. Remember_ us."

No sooner did everything return to what it was following the boy's disappearance. I twirled and looked about the room once more, just to make sure that the boy was truly gone, before I sighed and shook my head. While the pain that I had been feeling a week prior the banquet had disappeared, the visions of verdant forests and night skies in places I have never visited have increased. In some of them, I would recognize a little Codec by my side - just the two of us - but others were completely foreign. 

Then, there were nightmares.

Nightmares containing voices similar to the amalgamations. Pleas and prayers crying out for help. Screams for their pain to cease and for the world to burn with them should they continue suffering so. It would start with confusion, the voices wondering what they had done to deserve such a thing. Then, it would turn into hatred, a burning anger for others to suffer just as they are suffering.

It was, above all, _heartbreaking_.

I felt the resolve in my heart solidifying as I came upon my answer. I have never wanted for anything as fervently - other than my desire to protect my cousin - as I have now. Yet, this sensation was familiar, like an emotion I had felt a lifetime ago returning to my side like a long lost companion.

I turned on my heels to exit the room and continue on to what I had originally left my chambers to accomplish. If there was anything I can do to help those poor souls, the start would be in the man that I would see in my dreams.

_What were those monsters? Where did you come from? What did Lodmund wish for? Who is Lunaris?_

_Who exactly am I?_

The answers to the questions I've asked myself since I was young, the answers to the new questions arising from this betrayal. They can be found. I have chosen my path.

  
Thus did I search for Codec Cavaliere.


End file.
